The New Guy
by Madscientist-01
Summary: An extraordinary family moves to Smallville. Please read and review.
1. Prologue and Chapter one

Title: The New Guy (revised)  
  
Summary: A very powerful family moves to Smallville. Just read it and see what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Smallville universe other than my oc's.  
  
Season: I'm setting this one early in season two. No specific episode as of right now.   
  
Writer's notes: I did write another story called the New Guy and really enjoyed it. The only problem with it is that the plot really began to get complicated and I abandoned it. So now I'm back writing the story but with some major revisions as to how my character's will interact in the story.   
  
If you did read the original version of the story then I hope you'll enjoy my new one.  
  
'Indicates individual thoughts.'  
  
[Indicates telepathy.]  
  
Prologue  
  
September, 1989  
  
Atlanta, GA.  
  
BioTech Industries, Inc.  
  
Three year old Michael Rydel watched his mother, Lynn Rydel, as she typed away at some calculations on her computer. The young boy was fascinated by her movements as she worked on her project. She'd been recently given permission to undertake her own experiment with RX-22 gas and beta radiation. She was trying to combine the two dangerous elements successfully in a controlled environment.   
  
"Just a little more…" she trailed off as she glanced over to her son who continued to watch her. Inwardly she wondered why she'd brought him with her today. That was simple: her ex-husband and Atlanta district attorney had once again failed to come and pick him up as per their scheduled visit's that he was entitled too. It didn't seem to faze him too much when Lynn did see him; he was more interested in the girl he was dating at the time than his own son.   
  
Suddenly an alarm went off. "We're losing containment!" One of the men screamed. Lynn quickly got up from her chair and ran to grab Michael and run out of the room. Just as she was about to make it to the door there was an incredible explosion behind her. It knocked her to the ground and sent Michael tumbling towards the chamber that now held the leaking radiated gas. "No!!!" Lynn screamed as she tried to grab he son but it was too late. Another explosion occurred sending her into darkness and forever changing her and her son.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Present day  
  
A vacant home just a few miles outside of Smallville, Kansas.  
  
A U-haul truck pulled into the drive of a small farmhouse. Behind it sat an old concrete silo that rose into the air about thirty-five feet or so and a dilapidated barn that had fallen apart year's earlier. Following it was a small white mid-90's model four door Honda Civic. The car stopped and the occupants departed.   
  
The first one out was the driver, a small, petite woman in her early 40's and around 5' 3" in height with red hair. She grabbed her purse and shut her door on the car and then headed towards the house to unlock it for the movers.  
  
Next up was a younger male that had been riding in the passenger seat. Once out of the car he stretched momentarily, feeling the bones in his elbows and knees pop loudly. He was sixteen, a little over 6' even with a athletic build and light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was about to head towards the home when he suddenly remembered the other two occupants in the back seat.  
  
Turning around he headed back to the car and opened up the passenger-side door. Inside it in a car seat sat a little girl three old girl with blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails. She was struggling to get out of the car seat as her older brother began to undo the latches. Once finally free he picked her up and sat her outside where she began to run around and explore their new home.   
  
The last one in the car looked at the older male with her brown eyes. It was Maggie, the family's two year old yellow lab. She gave her own version of a smile with her mouth open wide and tongue hanging off to one side as the teen opened the door to let her out. She didn't hesitate once and jumped out of the car and ran off to do her business having been stuck in the car for the last few hours.  
  
Within an hour and a half the U-Haul truck had left and the family's furniture had been unloaded. The older woman was still arranging some things in the kitchen while her son was busy working on his upstairs room. Once she was done she stepped back to admire her work. Satisfied, she headed off to find her daughter.  
  
Amber was in her room already making a mess. The little girl seemed to have no idea of neatness but then again who'd expect it from a three year old? Off to the side sat Maggie who watched her with interest. Amber picked up a small rubber bone then turned around to look at the dog. "Catch Maggie!" she yelled to the dog. Instead of throwing the bone, it levitated in the air and over the lab's head. Maggie ran out the door after it and returned a couple of seconds later. Amber squealed in delight at her dog and praised her as such with a small doggie treat. She was about to throw the bone again when her mother walked in.  
  
"Oh Amber…" Lynn Rydel trailed off as she looked over the destructiveness of the three year old. Books and toys were strewn all over the room. The sheets for the bed were just laying there. There were some other things that had been pulled out and not put back up such as clothing. Lynn let out a small sigh. "Alright Amber, time to clean up this mess."  
  
The little girl pouted. "But mommy, I wanna play with Maggie."   
  
Lynn looked at her daughter sternly. "Amber, I want you to put up your things, now."   
  
The comment seemed to work. Amber pouted a little but did as she was told. Lifting up her hands she watched as the scattered toys flew back into the toy box. The books went onto a small bookshelf in the corner. As for her clothes, they hovered into the air and went back into the closet. [Don't worry about the bed, I'll do it.] Lynn told her daughter telepathically. Instead of using her telekinesis though she did it the old fashioned way.   
  
As she worked to straighten out the blankets a gust of flew in the into the room. 'Michael.' she thought with a small smile on her lips. Turning around, she looked at her son. "Can I help you son?"  
  
Michael Rydel looked at his mother. In his hands were a few Barbie dolls that somehow had gotten packed in with his things. "Um no, I just wanted to give these to Amber." He handed the little girl her toys as she beamed a huge smile to him. Michael only half smiled back to her. Maggie seemed to notice the mood in the room and quickly grabbed her bone. She trotted over to Michael and looked up at him. Michael looked down to her and growled. The thing was though that the growl sounded very feral and in no way human at all. The dog quickly cowered away in fear and head out of the room.   
  
"I'm going out. Be back in an hour." Michael told his mother before disappearing in a blur, literally, out of the room. Lynn sighed again. She didn't like distant she and her son had gotten in the last few years. She blamed herself though and not Michael. It was her work at BioTech that had kept her away from her son for so long. It was in some ways tearing her family apart. She looked down at her daughter before heading out of the room. [I'm going to make dinner soon.]  
  
[Ok.] the girl replied telepathically as her mother left the room.  
  
The Rydels looked like any other family on the outside. There was Lynn, a geneticist that worked in a genetic research lab and lived with her teenage son and younger daughter. They seemed to be a portrayal of a completely normal family.  
  
Except they weren't.  
  
Lynn and Amber were both telepath's. They could read each other's thoughts and communicate to one another over great distances. They both shared telekinesis as well. That was about as far as the similarities in their abilities. Lynn possessed an incredible healing ability that she could use on herself or on others.   
  
The of course was Michael. His abilities were completely different. He didn't have any kind of mental abilities but instead was resilient to telepathy. His abilities were more of a physical nature. For one thing he was extremely fast and could bench press the family car if he wanted. His senses: sight, sound, taste, touch, and hearing were also extremely heightened. Also his skin was impenetrable and he was completely oblivious to sickness. He also had an incredible regenerative ability but it only worked on him.  
  
Then of course were the stranger parts. He had claws and fangs which he could deploy and retract at any time. His eyes could change colors, becoming a bright red whenever he wanted and glowed. Then there was his tongue. It could shoot out like a frog's if he wanted it too and fork off like a snake's. It was an odd ability but handy when he needed to grab small objects over great distances, like when the TV remote was on the other side of the room. He couldn't cry though. Michael's tear ducts had been sealed permanently and he was incapable of reproduction. This didn't seem to bother Michael as he never brought it up.   
  
The family was lucky thought that they had one another. They were different and had to live their lives secretly for fear of being exposed to the world. Lynn had to remind Michael several times when he was younger to be careful and not harm others. It was hard for them at times but they so far had made it.   
  
It had been extremely hard for Michael. He'd never made friends as a child and was an outcast because of his abilities. Lynn had called them gifts while Michael called them curses. As he got older he became more distant from his mother. Fighting was somewhat common place. His powers seemed to affect him more than his mother realized. Michael longed for one day when he could have friends. He hoped for a day when there wouldn't be any fighting between himself and his mother. The move from Atlanta to Smallville would hopefully provide that.  
  
Hopefully, anyways. 


	2. Welcome to Smallville High

Chapter two.  
  
'Indicates individual thoughts.'  
  
[Indicates telepathy.]  
  
(A/N: Don't expect Clark, the Kent's or even Lana to appear for a few chapters although other Smallville characters will.  
  
Another thing. I'm going to try and base this story in-line with the second season as bes as I can but it will still be AU.   
  
Warning: This chapter and all future ones after may have offensive language. If you don't like that then I suggest you don't read any more.   
  
Oh yeah, possible Chloe/Lex….)   
  
To my reviewers:   
  
William Rayne- This story won't deviate from Smallville. Yes I do have my OC's in it and it sort of revolves around them but it will also heavily include Lex and Chloe.   
  
Anarra- Thank you for reviewing. Yes, Michael does sound like Clark but he isn't. The two may share some abilities but that's about it. I tried to make Michael as different as possible but there were some things that I just wanted to incorporate into him that Clark had. I still haven't figured out what kind of weakness Michael will have. (He's gotta have one, after all. I mean, he can't be COMPLETELY invulnerable.)   
  
Monday morning finally rolled around. Michael grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. It was his first day of school in Smallville and he wasn't particulary happy about. He stretched a little then supersped to get ready to go.  
  
"Do you have your bag, sweety?" Lynn asked her son as he got out of the car in front of Smallville High.   
  
"Yeah." he mumbled back as he turned back around to view her. In the back seat sat Amber in her car seat. Like Michael, Lynn would be starting new on this day. She would officially be starting her new job at LexCorp. She planned to take Amber by a babysitter she'd found over the weekend. "Ok, well, I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye mom." Michael replied back as he slumped towards the school.  
  
Lunch rolled around roughly four hours later and Michael was depressed. He hadn't been able to make any friends or find someone to talk too all day. He'd just sat down at a table and was prepared to eat when he heard some shouting. Michael and other the students turned around to see what all the commotion was about. Standing near the middle of the cafeteria was a couple of jocks holding someone's book bag and what appeared to be a digital camera. A young blonde and a black male were trying to get their processions back but were failing miserably.   
  
Michael turned back to his lunch and sighed. This wasn't his fight. Besides that, he didn't need to get in any kind of trouble on his first day of school. Things between him and his mother weren't good right now and a fight wouldn't make them any better.   
  
He turned back and looked at the two again. They were still arguing with the jocks. No one else in the cafeteria was making an attempt to break it up or help out the other two. Not even the teachers. Michael instantly felt sorry for the two. Closing his eyes he gripped his hands into fists. When he opened them back up he knew what he had to do.  
  
Michael got up from his table. He wasn't going to let those two jocks get away with this. He went behind the blonde and her companion and stood firm. The jocks noticed him immediately. "What, you want some of this?" one of them sneered.   
  
Michael snorted. 'These two have no idea with who they're dealing with' he thought. "Just give them back their stuff and leave them alone" he told them in voice.  
  
It was about this time that the blonde, Chloe Sullivan, and her friend, Pete Ross, turned around to see their savior. The first thing that their attention was how tall he was. He was evenly matched with the two jocks. By this time everyone in the cafeteria was looking at the small group, eagerly awaiting an oncoming fight.   
  
"Oh yeah, what you going to do to us?" the second jock asked. He waved the camera in Michael's face, taunting him. "Keep shit like that up and you'll find out." He proclaimed in a more commanding voice. By this time Chloe and Pete had backed away from the group knowing full well what was going to happen next.   
  
Both jocks dropped the camera and backpack and lunged for Michael who just held his position. They both figured that he would go down quickly and easily.  
  
Oh how wrong they were.  
  
Michael grabbed the first one before he even had a chance to grab him. Michael swung the teen around and slammed him into the ground, hard. The jock screamed in pain as he tried to get up but couldn't. He somehow twisted his ankle in his fall.   
  
The other jock managed to stop his attack upon seeing how badly hurt his friend was. He looked back at Michael who was grinning at him maniacally and tried to run. Before he even had the chance too Michael grabbed him and swung him back around to where the two were face to face. In a frantic move the jock tried to punch Michael but missed as he shifted his head to the side. As quick as he possibly could (without making people suspicious, of course), Michael grabbed the other teen's arm and jerked on it hard. The jock let out a cry as he the bone in his arm break. Obviously pleased with his work Michael threw the other teen down on the ground.   
  
The fight was over before it even started. Michael turned around from the two and picked up the camera and bag. The other students that had been watching the fight were in awe. No one had ever seen those two go down that quick. He slowly walked over to the duo and handed them their belongings. "T-thank you." The blonde stammered out. Michael only nodded and headed back to his table.   
  
"You there!" By this time the faculty decided to act. 'God, took'em long enough.' Michael thought. "You're coming with me to the principals office! NOW!"  
  
Michael sighed and began to follow the teacher out of the cafeteria.  
  
Meanwhile, at LexCorp's. facilities…  
  
"Miss Rydel, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lex warmly greeted the older woman in front of him. He shook her hand and escorted her into his office which was adorned with archaic weapons from other era's. The two seated themselves. "Now Miss Rydel…"  
  
"Please, call me Lynn. I've never liked the title of "Miss Rydel"." Lynn told him.  
  
"Ok then, call me Lex." The two begin to set forth with the meeting. Lynn went about signing LexCorp paperwork while Lex helped her with it. It was halfway during this that her cell phone suddenly beeped. "Excuse me. I have to get this." Lex nodded as she exited the office. "Hello?"   
  
"Hello? Is this Lynn Rydel?"   
  
"Yes, who is this?"   
  
"This is Principal Kwan of Smallville High School. I'd like to talk to you about your son, Michael."   
  
Lynn groaned. 'What has he done now?' "Ok, what about?"   
  
"He was involved in a fight today. Two students were seriously hurt." the principal told her.   
  
"Ok. I'll be there as soon as possible. Goodbye." Lynn hung up her phone 'Dammit.' she mentally cursed. Heading back inside she addressed Lex. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. My son has apparently caused something at his school."   
  
"I see." Lex commented. "Well, don't worry about the paperwork. You can come back in tomorrow or you can take them with you."   
  
"I'll just take them with me then." Lex nodded and grabbed the papers and handed them to her. "Thank you." Exiting the office Lynn sighed. 'Why Michael, why of time's to do something it's now?" 


	3. Hey! You're that guy!

Chapter three.  
  
'Indicates individual thoughts.'  
  
[Indicates telepathy.]  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Anarra-As far as Michael exposing his powers he might've overdone it a little when he attacked the second jock. I hope that answer's your question.  
  
William Rayne-Because of the accident, Michael is impervious to telepathy. This would also probably include any kind of hypnosis. I have a rough idea of a weakness worked out. It's made from the same stuff that gave him and his family their abilities. I'm not sure if it'll work but we'll see what happens.  
  
To my other reviewers-Thank you for taking the time to read the story. I hope that you're all enjoying it so far.  
  
Michael studied the principal's office for about the hundredth time as he waited for Principal Reynolds and his mother. There were some bookshelves behind a huge desk that stood predominantly in the middle of the room. For Reynolds to sit in was a huge leather chair that obviously rolled and turned a full 360 degrees. Other things were family pictures, college diplomas/rewards of achievement that hung from the walls, etc. Just little things like that.   
  
Getting bored, Michael turned his hearing towards the world around him. In the hallways he could hear the shuffling of students as they rushed to their classes. He could hear them talking and laughing. He could tell that the fight was still a heavily talked about topic from what everyone was saying.  
  
"Man did you see that guy! He shoved them both down like they were nothing!"  
  
"You should've been there man! That's one of the best fight's I've seen in a while!"  
  
"I can't believe it! He broke that one's arm!"   
  
Michael chuckled a little. Obviously he was going to be the subject of interest for the next several days. Tuning in his hearing again he made out two particular set's of footsteps. Sniffing the air he was able to tell who was coming; his mother and Principal Reynolds.  
  
The door opened bringing Michael back to reality. He looked up at the principal and Lynn as the two eyed him. Principal Reynolds took to his big leather chair while Lynn settled for the one next to her son. "Miss Rydel, again I apologize for calling you here…"   
  
"…No that's quite all right, Mr. Reynolds." Lynn interrupted the man as she looked at Michael. "I'm glad you did. If my son was involved in a fight then I need to know about it." She cast a knowing to Michael who returned it with one of his own. "Now, exactly what happened?"  
  
"Well, there was a disturbance in the cafeteria." Reynolds began. "and your son there decided to escalate it."  
  
"Bullshit!" Michael yelled as he shot out of his chair. "That's not what happened and you know it!"   
  
"Sit down!" the principal demanded. Michael glared at him then returned to his seat. "Miss Rydel, your son started a fight with two other students for no reason. That's all I know at this point."   
  
Lynn nodded and then turned to her son. "Michael, what happened?"  
  
"These two jocks took a backpack and a digital camera and were just dangling them over their heads." Michael said as he looked at the desk, then the floor, then back to his mother. "They were just taunting them with their own stuff." Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I felt sorry for them and decided to help."   
  
Lynn nodded. She may not have been able to read his mind but she felt that Michael was telling the truth. "Anything else?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Ok then." Lynn turned to Reynolds. "Were any students injured in the fight?"   
  
Reynolds nodded. "As a matter of fact yes. Two of Smallville's finest athlete's were seriously injured. One of them twisted his ankle really bad. It didn't break but he'll be on crutches for the next few days. The other suffered a broken arm. He's at the hospital getting a cast on it right now as we speak."   
  
'Oh Michael…' Lynn looked at her son. He'd done it. He'd used his abilities to hurt others. She wasn't pleased with it in the least bit. "I guess he'll have to be punished."  
  
"Yes, he will be." The principal cast a intimidating look to Michael. "He's being expelled. IMMEDIATELY."  
  
"What!?" This time it was Lynn that shot out of her seat. "You can't be serious?"   
  
"Oh but I am." Principal Reynolds told her in a calm manner. "A young man such as your son is a danger to others. He has no right to go to this school."   
  
Lynn felt anger rising in her body. Michael did need to be punished yes but not something like this. She would deal with her son but first she was going to deal with Reynolds. Focusing on him she used her telepathy and entered his mind. Once there she began to change his memories of the last few minutes. While she was in his mind she found something of particular interest but decided to wait on bringing it to Michael.   
  
When Lynn was done she left his mind and stared at Reynolds who seemed to be in a daze. "Principal Reynolds?"  
  
"Huh, what?…" he trailed off as he snapped out of the trance. Looking around the room for a second he remembered why he was there. "And as for you young man, detention for the rest of the week."  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He looked at his mother knowing full well what she'd done. "That's fair enough." She grabbed her purse. "Thank you again for informing me on this matter."  
  
"Your welcome." the principal replied as he watched the two leave his office.   
  
Once Michael and Lynn were outside of Reynolds's office they headed off to a secluded portion of the school. Lynn spoke. "Michael, how could you do that?"   
  
"Mom, I didn't have much choice!" Michael defended himself. He felt himself getting angry.   
  
"You didn't have a choice? Michael, you always have a choice." Lynn said while leaning against a wall. "You attacked those two, yes. You helped those other students, I know. But you used your abilities and those two were injured."   
  
Michael growled. Clenching his left hand into a fist he smashed it into the brick wall his mother was leaning against causing some of the bricks to crumple into pieces. When he turned back to face her his eyes were glowing red and his fangs were visible. "I can't believe you!!" he roared. "How can you just sit there and say that?"   
  
"Because it's the truth and you know it!" Lynn snapped back. "You shouldn't have gotten involved like you did!! You should've gotten one of the teachers."  
  
"That wouldn't have worked and you know it." Michael told her. "I know you changed Reynolds's mind. You had to have seen something while you were in there."   
  
"I did." Lynn contemplated what she wanted to say next. "And your right. Not a single one of them would've done anything." She looked up to her son. "Michael. Please promise me you won't do anything else like this again."   
  
Michael looked at his mother. "Fine. I promise." He allowed his eyes to change back and his fangs to retract. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.   
  
Lynn was quite surprised. This was the first time in a long while that he'd ever apologized to her. "I know." She replied. "Now I think it's time you went back to class." Michael nodded and headed back inside the school. Once back in he slumped to his fifth hour class.   
  
Lynn left Smallville High feeling much better than she had in a while. The fight that she had with her son was no different than any previous one's other than the fact that Michael had actually said he was sorry for it. Lynn was pleasantly surprised by this has she headed back off to pick up Amber and head home.  
  
After his fifth hour class was over, Michael wondered back to his locker to get his books for his next class. On the way to his locker he noticed how people looked at him. They pointed and whispered about him. Turning the final turn towards his locker he was surprised on who he found was waiting there.   
  
There in front of his locker was the blonde and her friend whom he helped earlier. They were talking amongst themselves but stopped when they saw Michael walking towards them. "Hi." The blonde told him.   
  
"Hello." He replied. The three there stood awkwardly. "You mind if I get into my locker?"   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Chloe broke herself out of her stupor as she and Pete moved out of his way. Michael opened the door as he exchanged some books. Once done he shut the door to find them still standing there. Another strange moment of awkwardness passed. "Um, I'm Michael."  
  
"I'm Chloe." The blonde offered her hand to which Michael shook. "And this is my best friend, Pete." Michael nodded as he shook Pete's hand. "Dude, we just wanted to thank you for what you did earlier." Pete said.  
  
Michael shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He began to walk towards the classroom. Chloe and Pete followed him. "How'd you do it?" Chloe asked as they rounded a corner.  
  
"Do what?" Michael was in no mood for questioning. He just wanted to get out the rest of the day over with and go home.   
  
"Those jocks. How did you beat them up like that?" By this time Chloe was standing in front of him. Once again, Michael shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. Just lucky I guess." He moved out of Chloe's way and continued onto his class. "Gotta go otherwise I'll be late." Before Chloe could turn around and ask him another question, Michael had disappeared into one of the classrooms.  
  
(A/N: Sorry that much doesn't happen in this chapter. More will come in the next one. I just wanted to establish that Pete and Chloe would meet Michael. Hopefully I've accomplished that.) 


End file.
